9. Spielabend: Feurige Gabeln, explosive Lehrlinge und kistenweise Kerne
"Du willst doch wohl nicht schon wieder mit deinem Abenteurer-Unsinn anfangen, Herrera!" "Doch! Bernik sagt, ich sollte. Und weder dein Jammern, noch das Murren von diesem Wirt wird mich davon abhalten." "Dafür hörst du wohl deine Stimme zu gern. Während uns davon die Ohren bluten." "Was kümmern mich deine blutenden Ohren, Ebris? Nun, wir waren also zum Schwefelteufel zurückgekehrt, wir waren alle schön in unseren Betten und haben uns von all dem Drama mit dem Imps und so ausgeruht, während Orikan, der ja nicht schlafen muss, sich ein wenig umgehört hat. Als wir dann wach waren, hat er uns erzählt, was er erfahren hat. Anscheinend suchte ein Gnom nach uns. Rote Haare, die wohl so aussahen, als hätte ihn jemand mit Elektroschocks gefoltert, mit einem Blick und Gemüt, als sei ihm so etwas tatsächlich geschehen, und als hätte er von diesem Abenteuer erheblichen geistigen Schaden davongetragen. Sein Bart war wohl in vier Zinken gegabelt, und der Typ hatte den dämlichsten Namen, den die Welt je gesehen hatte." "Wie hieß er denn?" "Feuergabel." "Das ist wirklich nicht besonders eindrucksvoll." "Da hast du recht. Das Schlimme war, man musste Angst vor ihm haben, weil der Junge wohl erheblichen Einfluss hatte. Er besaß so eine Firma namens CoreTech AG, und die verschleuderte wohl von den Imps gestohlene - oder gar gekaufte - Energiekerne. Was mir wirklich das Fell zu Berge stehen ließ, war jedoch, dass er sich mit den verfluchten Imps herumgetrieben hatte! Und er hat sie nicht bekämpft, nein, er war mit ihnen wohl per Du. Herzig, nicht wahr? Ein reizender Kerl. Und er hatte eine unschöne Rechnung mit Dandelo und Durag offen, die ihn wohl damals ins Gefängnis des Imperiums gebracht hatten. Jetzt war er wieder frei und trieb sich in der gleichen elenden Stadt herum wie wir. Was dieser stinkende, schwebende Haufen Dreck für eine Anziehungskraft hatte, das werde ich wohl nie verstehen." "So, wie du sie beschreibst, müsstest du dich dort ja wie zuhause gefühlt haben." "Ach, Ebris, haben wir nicht schon letztens lange genug über dich und dein Schmutzmaul gesprochen? Nun, wir haben lang überlegt, was wir mit diesem verfluchten Feuergabel machen sollen, eine herrliche Diskussion, und schließlich hat sich herausgestellt, dass wohl ich, Durag und Orikan diejenigen waren, die zur Tat schreiten sollten. Dandelo hatte einen Kater und kam ums Verrecken nicht darauf klar, der alte Lappen, und Nuri hat wie immer die Diva vom Dienst gespielt. Also haben ich und Orikan uns auf den Weg gemacht, zu Feuergabels Firma, die in der Explodierenden Straße lag. Ja, eine sichere Gegend, genau der Ort, wo man seine Welpen aufziehen will, ich sage es euch. Auf den Straßen vor unserem verhassten Gasthaus haben ein paar Gnome Erlasse verlesen: Der Handel, der Besitz und Experimente mit Helltech waren ab nun verboten. Wenn man Helltec besaß, musste man es an die Gilden abgeben - an welche, darüber haben sie sich gestritten. Jeder wollte das Zeug für sich - natürlich um es zu vernichten. Natürlich." "Die wollten es nur für sich!" "Eine bemerkenswert hellsichtige Erkenntnis, Bernik. Wenn du mal groß und stark bist, kannst du einmal ein guter, cleverer Abenteurer werden, so wie ich. Wir betraten die Explodierende Straße, und Feuergabels Firma fiel uns sofort ins Auge. Das Gebäude war hässlich wie die Nacht, ein großer, perfekt polierter Würfel mit viel zu vielen Seiten und zwei Seitenflügeln, die ebenso geformt waren. Das Glitzern tat einem in den Augen weh, verdammt! Darum herum drängten sich Stände von fliegenden Händlern, die einem alles andrehen wollten, was das Herz begehrt oder verabscheut. Wir wollten Informationen und haben einen Plan ausgeheckt: ich sollte mich als Penner verkleiden, mich neben den Eingang der Firma setzen und mich etwas umhorchen, während Orikan sich in einen Wir-frittieren-alles-Laden gesetzt hat. Ja, auch ich war etwas beleidigt von dieser Art der Arbeitsteilung, aber was tut man nicht allles für ein paar interessante Wortfetzen. Außerdem musste ich die Reste von meinem goldenen Fell dafür verschmutzen, und das tat mir wirklich, wirklich leid." "Und, hast du etwas Interessantes herausgefunden?" "In der Tat, Bernik, das habe ich! Immer und immer wieder kamen Boten mit Nachrichten aus der Oberstadt, und mit jedem wurde die Sekretärin unruhiger. Schließlich kommt Feuergabel dazu, und ja, verdammt, er sah genau so dämlich aus, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Dieser Bart, verdammt, ich konnte da nicht drauf schauen, ohne dass ich lachen musste. Bei den Göttern, sah der schlimm aus. Nun, die Sekretärin redet also mit ihm, er wird sichtlich wütend, und ich habe mitbekommen, dass all die Nachrichten Absagen von Handelspartnern aus der Oberstadt waren. Sicher, weil Feuergabel nun mal mit Helltec handelte, und nun niemand mehr etwas mit dem Zeug zu tun haben wollte. Auch hatte er wohl eine Ladung Helltec-Kerne in der Oberstadt, und die wollte ihm nun niemand liefern. Kaufen wollte sie natürlich auch keiner." "Was hat der andere denn in der Zwischenzeit gemacht? Dieser, ähm, Ochsenkran?" "Orikan! Du kannst froh sein, dass er nicht hier ist, sonst hätte er dich zu einem Fettfleck zermalmt! Bei allen Göttern, der ist mir jetzt noch unheimlich, wenn ich nur an ihn denke. Er hat sich ebenfalls umgehört, und ich sage dir, ich war wirklich wütend, dass er in einer Fressbude saß und sich den Bauch vollschlagen könnte, wenn er denn was essen würde. Ich hatte Hunger wie ein Kutschgaul, und roch die ganze Zeit dieses Frittierfett, es war ekelhaft. Orikan hat in der Bude einen Ork und einen Halbork getroffen, die verdächtig waren - viel zu sauber für diese Gegend. Er wollte sie aushorchen, aber die sind lieber abgehauen, als dass sie ihm etwas verraten haben. Kamen laut dem Dokument, das aus ihren Taschen ragte, wohl zu den Gilden. Gab auch andere Leute mit einem Interesse an diesem Feuerlöffel - auch Leute, die etwas mehr zu melden hatten als wir, die Bande der tödlichen Vollidioten. Wir sind, nicht viel, aber doch etwas schlauer als zuvor, zum Schwefelteufel zurückgekehrt, und haben uns dort mit den anderen getroffen. Orikan hatte außerdem den Wirt bestochen, damit der ihm die Gerüchte des Tages erzählt, und wir haben erfahren, dass ein Ebenenriss die Imps auf den Plan gerufen hat." "Was zur Hölle ist ein Ebenenriss?" "Mit Hölle liegst du schon ganz richtig. Aber ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, was ein Ebenenriss ist. Ein Riss in den Ebenen halt." "Da hätte man auch drauf kommen können." "Hätte man. Trotzdem hast du blöd gefragt." "Du hast doch das Abenteuer erlebt! Da musst du doch wissen, was du da tust!" "Ich weiß nie, was ich tue, und trotzdem habe ich bis hierher überlebt. Das ist eine ziemliche Leistung, findet ihr nicht?" "Naja." "Halt dein Maul, Ebris, du hast doch keine Ahnung, was da passiert ist. Hol mir lieber noch was zu trinken. Wir haben noch erfahren, dass eine Menge exotische Technik in die Oberstadt geliefert wird, und das Interessanteste: Feuergabel suchte zwei Gremlins und einen Karr." "Oh, Herrera, jetzt steckst du aber fett in der Scheiße." "Der Karr war definitiv nicht ich. Zu hässlich." "Heilige Geister, wie hässlich muss der dann gewesen sein? Der muss ja ein Anblick gewesen sein, bei dem die Milch sauer wird und Frauen ihren Kindern die Augen nicht nur zuhalten, sondern auch ausreißen, aus Angst, sie könnten ihn jemals wieder sehen!" "Ebris, was habe ich über dein Rotzmaul gesagt? Du solltst deine hässliche Fresse halten, oder ich poliere sie dir, mit Dr. Fausts Fressepolitur! Bis deine Zähne über das Parkett springen! Die Gremlins waren eindeutig Dandelo und Durag, aber der Karr war jemand anders. Mittlerweile tot, erzählte man sich. Bei den Göttern, da hab ich schon Gänsehaut unter den Fußsohlen bekommen, als ich gehört habe, was für ein Glück dieser Karr hatte. Nun, jetzt weiß ich immerhin, dass man sich von Pilzen fernhalten muss. Und vor Wasser. Und vor Schlangen." "Vor Wasser?" "Lange Geschichte. NIcht interessant. Nun, Durag hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch viel erlebt. Er war der Optikergilde beigetreten, mithilfe eines gefälschten Papiers, einer gestohlenen Meisterarbeit, und einer Menge hübscher Halbwahrheiten, was Orikan entsetzlich verwerflich fand. Noch ein paar freundliche Worte, und wir hatten einen Meisteroptiker in unserer Gruppe. Der sofort einen gigantischen Stapel voller Gesellenformulare in die Hände gedrückt bekam, denn um ein Meister zu bleiben, musste er einen Gesellen ausbilden. Allerdings war ihm die Anmeldegebühr zu hoch, und nun musste er auch noch einen Botengang zu Feuergabel erledigen. Er saß nun im Schankraum unseres Wirtshauses, neben einem meterhohen Stapel Papier, und sah entsetzlich verloren aus. Wir haben also..." "Ihr habt ihm geholfen? Wie nett von euch!" "Natürlich haben wir ihm nicht geholfen, was denkst du von uns? Wir haben uns sein Gildendokument angesehen - noch eine Absage für Feuergabel. Auch die Optiker wollten nicht mehr mit ihm handeln. Ich und Orikan sind also erneut losgezogen und haben es tatsächlich geschafft, persönlich mit Feuergabel zu reden. Und er wollte uns einen Handel anbieten. Zwölf Kisten mit Energiekernen stecken in der Oberstadt fest, und er wollte sie verkaufen. An uns vielleicht sogar, obwohl noch andere Interesse daran haben, für einen Freundschaftspreis von 22.000 Goldmünzen." "Freundschaftspreis. Was für ein hervorragender Freund." "Natürlich hatten wir nicht so viel Geld über, wer hat das schon, aber Orikan hat dafür gesorgt. Er ist zur Mechanoiden-Gilde gegangen und hat gefragt, ob und was für Energiekerne sie haben. Gab anscheinend nicht allzu viele. Orikan hat also das vorsichtige Angebot gemacht, Feuergabels verbotene Helltech-Kerne an die Gilde zu verkaufen, und sie haben vorsichtiges Interesse gezeigt - die Dinger sind schließlich verboten - und haben einen Probekern verlangt." "Hattet ihr denn so was?" "Wir haben ja den Rostbärten diese Imp-Arme abgenommen. Daher hatten wir einen. Währenddessen hat Durag sich einen Gesellen ausgesucht, und das gestohlene Meisterstück untersucht. Das kam wohl von jemanden, der es mit der Natur hatte, zu diesem Naturalistenhaufen um diesen knorken Baumtypen. Diese Spur haben wir erst einmal links liegen gelassen, und ich bin mit Durag in die Unterstadt gegangen, um seinen Favoriten für die Gesellenstelle zu finden. Der war ein Gremlin namens Tibbs, mit einer ausgemachten Affinität für billige, aber höchst effektive Bomben. Das hat diesen kleinwüchsigen Pyromanen namens Durag natürlich sehr beeindruckt, und Tibbs wurde als Geselle anerkannt. Dazu hat er ein Haus in Gnomdon in den Vertrag mit eingebracht, und eine Menge explosive Dinge, und so war sein Angebot eins von der Sorte, die man nicht ablehnen kann. Was wir damals noch nicht wussten, war, dass das Haus eine Art Luftschiff war, die man irgendwie in dieses Hüttenchaos eingebaut hatte. Tibbs wollte nur ein einziges Zimmer davon - den Rest durften wir uneingeschränkt benutzen." "Und, war es besser als das Gasthaus?" "Bei allen Göttern, ja! Man konnte aufrecht stehen! Orikan hat währenddessen den Imp-Kern bei der Mecha-Gilde abgeliefert. Die Gilde hat natürlich eine Menge scheinheiliges Drama um die Illegalität des Kerns gemacht - eigentlich wollten sie ihn für sich, ganz so, wie Bernik sagte. Abends hat Orikan sich erneut mit ihnen und ihrem kleinen Rat getroffen und, oh wie unvorhersehbar, sie haben seinen Handel angenommen." "Und jetzt musstet ihr die Kerne holen? Wie habt ihr das angestellt?" "Erst einmal mussten wir Feuergabel aus dem Schussfeld holen. Schließlich wurde er verfolgt, von diesen Orktypen. Wir haben uns also wieder mit ihm getroffen, und wir haben ihm einen Handel vorgeschlagen: wir holen ihm die Kerne, und er verkauft sie erst an uns, und dann an die Gilde. Er wollte sie aber an den meistbietenden verkaufen, und es gab einiges Drama, bis wir ihn zu einer fadenscheinigen Zusage bekommen haben." "Hat er es denn eingehalten?" "Kann ich vielleicht eins nach dem anderen erzählen? Danke. Wir haben Feuergabel also entführt, mithilfe von Federfalltränken, Unsichtbarkeitsserums und einer Explosion." "Etwas genauer, bitte?" "Ich und Feuergabel haben beide Tränke getrunken, Durag hat ein paar Stände in die Luft gejagt, wir sind gesprungen und im Chaos zu Tibbs' Haus verschwunden. Genau genug?" "Ich glaube, das reicht mir, ja." "Gut. Noch einmal erklärt hätte ich es dir nicht. In Tibbs' Haus, das so einen abwegigen Namen hatte, den ich mir ums Verrecken nicht merken kann, haben wir Feuergabel erst mal ausgefragt. Er machte wohl Deals mit einem uralten, mächtigen Höllenwesen namens Kreek van Taar. Sie tauschten die Technik dieser Welt gegen Helltech. Die Imps waren seine Handlanger. Nach einigem Nachhaken haben wir dan endlich herausgefunden, wo zur Hölle die Kerne aufbewahrt werden. Und zwar in einer Höhle in der Oberstadt, in der Nähe der Schwebenden Gärten. Es wurde von Tarnarocs bewahrt, die uns die Kerne gegen ein Codewort geben sollten. Besagtes Passwort war 'äh...äh...äh...Flammenzünglein an der Waage.'" "Albernes Passwort .Mit dem ganzen Äh drin." "Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Danach sollten wir das Zeug in ein Lagerhaus nach Schrotteln bringen. Allerdings wollte dieser Hurensohn von Feuergabel uns nicht für all den Aufwand entschädigen. Wir hätten also ohne Bezahlung für ihn gearbeitet, und das Geld der Gilde durften wir auch nicht für Huren und Alkohol verprassen. Zumindest war Orikan dieser Meinung. Durag und ich waren mit der Veruntreuung wichtiger Gelder voll und ganz einverstanden." "Spießer." "Ein wenig, ja. Aber niemand wollte etwas gegen ihn sagen, weil er nun mal groß und unheimlich war. Wir haben nun hin und her überlegt, wie wir die Kerne in die Unterstadt bekommen sollten, während Durag, der alte Hurenbock, sich in den Vergnügungsvierteln der Oberstadt einmal umsehen wollte. Wollte nur einmal die Stange poliert bekommen, und mich hat er einfach außen vor gelassen." "Deine Freunde waren wirklich nicht sehr nett..." "Sie waren ja auch nicht meine Freunde. Zweifelhafte Verbündete mit enormer Kampfkraft trifft es besser. Ich und Orikan haben uns bei Ab, dem Karawanenführer erkundigt, weil wir uns als Arbeiter in die Oberstadt einschleichen wollten. So wäre es auch nicht aufgefallen, wenn wir mit gigantischen Kisten zurückgekommen wären. Wir lungerten also neben den Aufzügen nach obern herum und versuchten, nicht so auszusehen wie faule, tödliche Vollidioten, sondern wie fleißige Arbeiter, die vor keiner noch so schweren Kiste zurückzucken, als Durag dazu kam. Und bei den Göttern, er hatte schlechte Neuigkeiten." "Was war passiert? Die Orks?" "Viel schlimmer. Er war an der Grenze zur Oberstadt genauestens kontrolliert worden, musste sogar seine geliebten Granaten abgeben, mit dem Resultat, dass wir niemals unbemerkt hindurchschlüpfen könnten. Und er hatte herausgefunden, wer noch hinter den Steinen her war." "Wer denn?" "Die Matrone Grett. Sie ist schwer bewaffnet einfach durch die Kontrollen spaziert, und hat Durag zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie bereits gewonnen hat." "Was habt ihr dann getan?" "Das, was wir am besten konnten. Wir ind in die Oberstadt marschiert und haben improvisiert." "Lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, Herrera! Was ist dann passiert?" "Das erzähle ich euch nicht mehr heute. Es ist spät, und dank Ebris' tapferen Nachschub kippe ich schon fast um, obwohl ich sitze." "Du bist immer so betrunken, dass das Argument, du seist zu betrunken, nicht mehr zieht. Tut mir leid, Herrera." "Ach, halt einfach dein Maul, Ebris."